Three Little Words
by Delayed Poet
Summary: Song fic to Three Little Words by Nu Flavor. Ron and Hermione's wedding! Very sweet and fluffy! No angst at all unless you count nervousness!


A/N: This is my very first Ron and Hermione fic and I'm really nervous about it! Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, JK Rowling does and I never claimed to.

****

Three Little Words

__

One look in your eyes  
I knew we two would always be together  
And there are, 3 little words that say it all  
I love you  


"Hermione, will you marry me?" Ron Weasley asked his girlfriend of three years. He knew his palms were sweaty and that his eyes were most likely conveying the fear of rejection he felt coursing through his veins. He knew he loved this woman and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he wasn't sure if he was asking too soon, if she was ready for this big step.

Hermione gasped. Ron was kneeling down in front of her, a beautiful, yet simple, diamond engagement ring held out in front of him. She felt tears invade her eyes, her heart stop, and she felt as though she couldn't utter a word if she tried. Hermione soon saw Ron begin to break down, she could see in his eyes that he thought she was rejecting him. _Can't have that!_ Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck in a hug that felt, well, right seems to be the only way she would be able to explain it.

"Oh Ron! I love you so much! Of course I'll marry you!" She said in his ear through the tears, whether hers or his, she did not know.

Ron pulled back from her and looked deep into her eyes. "Say it again, please," he asked, a crooked grin on his face.

Hermione took a breath to stabilize her voice. "I . love . you . Ron . Weasley!"

__

Never believed in love at first sight  
But I believe what I'm feeling tonight  
'Cause when I saw you across the room  
I felt my heart going boom, boom, boom  


Ron leaned against the wall in his parents' living room, just looking at his fiancé. He loved her with all his heart and just seeing her there made his heart feel ten times lighter. Sometimes he wondered how he happened to be blessed with such a beautiful and intelligent creature as her, but he liked to think they were made for each other, destined to be with one another.

At that moment, Hermione was surrounded by Ginny and the Weasley wives. Merlin knows what they were talking about, but Ron didn't care what they were talking about. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that he would make sure that she had the happiest life he could give her. He wanted to always be the one to cause the glow radiating off her.

Hermione looked up and caught Ron's eye, giving him a big smile, her eyes telling him so many things with that one look. He hoped that fifty, even a hundred, years from now she could still look at him with that same loving look in her eyes. _Merlin I love that woman!_

__

I looked, I fell so hard  
Girl I know you can tell that  
I'm hooked, oh you, oh girl  
You know I'm falling for you because  


Ron, Harry, and Arthur Weasley soon found themselves getting fitted for their dress robes at Madam Malkin's. Ron found himself thinking, once again, about his bride-to-be.

"You've got that look again, mate," Harry announced from his left. "OUCH! That was my-"

Ron interrupted him, "What look?"

"That look that says, 'I've lost myself to my woman. I'm deeply and hopelessly in love,'" Harry said while glaring at Madam Malkin.

Ron frowned at him. "I do not."

Harry laughed. "You don't now, but you sure did a minute ago. So, how long until the wedding?"

Ron smiled. "15 days and," he looked at his watch, " about 22 hours."

"You're smitten mate, I've lost you to her."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, we'll always be best friends. Besides, how much longer 'till our rolls are switched?" Ron raised an eyebrow and smirked at Harry.

"Uh – I – umm, that is to say – You don't think it's too soon?" Harry said suddenly, turning bright red in a way that would make any Weasley proud.

"Too soon?! I'm sure they've placed bets to see which one of us got married first," Ron said with a laugh.

Harry still looked unsure. "Right. Well then." Taking a deep breath, Harry turned to Arthur, who had been listening to them with a knowing smile on his face. "Mr. Weasley, I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," Harry asked with a confidence he didn't know he had.

Arthur looked down at him, seemingly studying him. _Let him squirm for a bit, then give him my blessing._ Harry gulped at Arthur's unwavering look and started to shuffle.

"Do stop that boy! I'm trying to get this seam right!" Madam Malkin snapped from somewhere near is feet.

Harry stopped promptly and Arthur's gaze softened. "You have my blessing, Harry," he said with his hand outstretched.

Harry shook his hand. "Thank you sir."

__

One look in your eyes  
I knew we two would always be together  
And there are, 3 little words that say it all  
I love you  
Girl I realize   
That I wanna be with you forever  
So say those 3 little words I wanna hear  
I love you  


The day drew nearer and Ron began to feel more and more nervous. Doubts and fears kept clouding his mind and every time he realized it, he'd push them away. He rarely got to see Hermione during the days leading up to the wedding, but that didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He knew that he would have every day of the rest of his life to spend with her, and that kept him content.

On the eve of his wedding, him and Hermione went to dinner. Afterward, he dropped her off at her mother's home, where her, her mother, and Ginny would be spending the night. They stood on the doorstep, holding each other's hands, and looking into each other's eyes. Ron leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips and pulled away, looking into her eyes again.

"I love you Hermione."

"And I you."

They whispered their love for one another under the stars, both feeling completely content. Ron fell asleep that night in a state of complete peace, knowing that the next day would be the happiest of his life.

__

I was waitin' for a sign from you  
Hoping you'd feel the same way, too  
When you looked at me and smiled  
My heart was goin' a thousand miles  


The morning of the wedding was spent in a mad rush. The Weasley men, four of the seven already having gone through what Ron considered _his _torture, and Harry were hurrying around the house, trying to make sure everything was ready. The ceremony would be held in the garden in the Weasley's back yard and was to be a small ceremony with only immediate family and close friends in attendance. The garden's path was lined with flowers and rows of chairs filled the space on either side of the path.

Albus Dumbledore, who was going to oversee the ceremony, had arrived and the men all took their places. Ron stood in his spot, nervously switching from one foot to the other, waiting for his bride to arrive. Harry stood next to him, looking forward to the reception. The other Weasley men were waiting in the front of the house for the women to arrive.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Bill Weasley began walking down the path, his wife on his arm. He reached the front where Ron was standing and gave him a slight nod, then sat in the third chair over, leaving the first two for his parents. Charlie and his wife were right behind him, followed by Percy and his wife, and the twins and their girlfriends. Arthur Weasley began walking down the path, Molly Weasley on one arm and Hermione's mother on the other. The reached the front and Arthur and Molly sat one on side and Hermione's mother sat on the other.

The was a moment when the path was completely empty, then Bill's three-year-old daughter Emily, dressed in very pretty pink dress robes, her hair in curls and holding a basket full of white and red rose petals, began walking down the aisle, dropping the petals as she went. When Emily reached the front, she looked around for a moment, considering where she should go, then, seemingly making up her mind, bounced over to Bill and sat on his lap. Ron looked back at the path to see his little sister walking down the aisle, a bouquet of pink roses in her hands. Ron looked at Harry for a moment and saw that his eyes filled with love. He smiled, hoping that his friend would come down from the clouds long enough to ask his sister to marry him. Ginny went to stand on the other side of the front, semi-facing him and Harry, along with the gathered crowd.

Ron looked back at the aisle and his breath caught in his throat. His Hermione stood at the end of the aisle, on the arm of her father. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown with thin straps. It fit her beautifully, hugging her chest and stomach, beginning to flow out at her hips, creating a bell type shape at her feet. Her hair was half up in a tiara, the bottom portion done in wide curls that looked silky. She didn't have any make up on, at least it didn't look like it to him. He loved her most when she wasn't wearing any, he loved the real her. Ron looked into her eyes as she and her father began walking down the path and she smiled one of her brilliant smiles at him.

__

I stopped, turned around, I tried  
To keep my feet on the ground  
As I stepped to you, we touched  
I knew you were feelin' it too because  


Her walk down the aisle seemed to take an eternity and all Ron could do was wait for her to reach him. They finally reached the end of the path and Ron found himself shaking Mr. Granger's hand. Mr. Granger gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek before turning her hands over to Ron and sitting down next to his wife. Ron felt a sensation course through his body when their hands touched and he found that he could not stop looking into Hermione's eyes, and he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

__

I love you. She mouthed to him.

__

I love you too. He mouthed back and Merlin it was true!

The ceremony went by much faster than he thought he would, though it may have been because he wasn't really paying attention to anything other than the woman in front of him.

"Do you have your rings?" he heard Albus ask.

Ron reluctantly turned away from Hermione to get her ring from Harry. He turned back and held her left hand in his, placing it on her ring finger as Albus spoke the spell that would bind her to him for the rest of her life. Hermione then turned to receive his ring from Ginny, then turned back to him, repeating the process.

__

One look in your eyes  
I knew we two would always be together  
And there are, 3 little words that say it all  
I love you  
Girl I realize   
That I wanna be with you forever  
So say those 3 little words I wanna hear  
I love you  


"You may kiss your bride," Albus said, smiling down at the new married couple.

Ron leaned down and kissed her lips softly, his hand cupping her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss a bit. A cough from behind them broke them apart, blushing.

"May I have the honor of being the first to present Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!" Albus' voice rang out and the crowd clapped happily, smiling up at them.

Ron turned to Hermione and scooped her up into his arms, walking her down the aisle and into the house. He set her down in the living room, his arms still around her waist.

Hermione smiled up at him. "Hermione Weasley, kind of has a ring to it, doesn't it?" she said, then giggled. "I love you Ron."

Ron closed his eyes for a moment, then leaned down and kissed her again. "I don't think I will ever tire of hearing those words from you."

Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Ron asked, trying to look innocent. Hermione tried to glare at him and he sighed. "Fine, fine, I love you too."

Hermione smacked him on his arm. "I know you do. Now kiss me you fool!"

Needless to say, Ron complied.

__

I know it's written all over my face  
And girl you can believe it's true   
'Cause time could never erase  
These feelings I have for you  


Ron and Hermione were sitting at the middle of a long table, they had just finished the toasts and food. Music began playing, filling the air around them. The sun was beginning to set and Ron stood up and faced his wife.

Holding out a hand, he asked, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione took his hand and he led her to the space in the garden set apart for the dance. He turned her into his arms and wrapped them around her waist. Hers wrapped up around his neck and they stared into each other's eyes, cherishing the moment.

"So, my dearest Hermione, how does it feel to be married to the amazing Ron Weasley?" Ron managed to say this with a completely serious exterior.

Hermione looked up at the sky for a minute, seemingly thinking of the answer, then looked into Ron's eyes.

"I'm not sure yet, ask me in a year."

Ron chuckled and kissed her tenderly on her lips. "I'll remember to."

Something behind Hermione caught Ron's eye and he smiled knowingly and leaned in to Hermione's ear.

"Harry and Ginny just went off together," he told her, then looked at her.

"It's about time. Do you think he's going to do it now?" she asked with her bright smile on her face and her eyes sparkling.

"I think so. He asked my dad for her hand when we were getting fitted and he asked me if he could ask her today, so I'm pretty sure he is."

Hermione leaned up and kissed him again. After a minute, she leaned her head against his chest and asked him in a soft voice, "Ron, fifty years from now, promise me that you'll still be able to look at me the way you did when you saw me walking down the aisle."

Ron smiled. "Only fifty years from now? I don't know about you, Hermione, but I plan to live a lot longer than 68 years."

Hermione laughed quietly.

"I promise you that fifty, even a hundred, years from now I will still be madly in love with you. You are my life Hermione and I will love you forever."

"Things aren't always going to be easy, but I promise the same to you. You are my one true love and I will love you forever."

__

One look in your eyes  
I knew we two would always be together  
And there are, 3 little words that say it all  
I love you  
Girl I realize   
That I wanna be with you forever  
So say those 3 little words I wanna hear  
I love you  


A love ordained before time, a love for all eternity.


End file.
